


It Doesn't Always Rain

by fangirl98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Has A Temper, Married (at the end), Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl98/pseuds/fangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me if you like this story because I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I watched my parents drive away without saying goodbye. Now, everyone knows parents get over emotional when they don't get to see their children for six months, but nope, not my parents. They had this disease called emotional-phobia that sometimes made me wonder whether they were human or not. Shaking my head in disappointment, I looked down at the little girl, who was clinching my jacket tightly in her hands, with a smile then shifted my eyes to the boy standing next to us.

"Don't you just love it when they say goodbye?" my brother asked as the car disappeared into rush hour traffic.

"Because they say it so often," I answered with a sarcastic tone.

My brother stuck out his tongue then turned his attention to a couple of girls who walked passed. Rolling my eyes, I looked down at the hand that was tugging my jacket.

"Can we get on the train now?" my sister asked with a yawn.

"I swear the first years get more miserable every time," my brother mentioned and looked at us with an annoyed look.

"Be nice," I barked then grabbed a hold of my sister to run through platform nine and ten.

"What's that?" she asked with wonderment and gazed up at the red and black train.

"The Hogwarts Express that takes you to a new life," I answered with a smile.

"It also takes you to a place filled with werewolves," my brother added in a spooky voice as he appeared beside us.

"There’re werewolves?" my sister asked with a scared look.

"Meat eating thieves that like to eat little first yea—"

"Stop it, Adam!" I interrupted and smacked the top of his head.

"Ow, that bloody hurt woman!" he glared and rubbed it softly.

"Serves you right you idiot," I snapped and gave him a dirty look then turned back to our sister, "Don't listen to him because werewolves don’t exist in Hogwarts."

"Are you sure?" my sister asked as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I am positive Lena," I retorted with a laugh and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Come on short stuff," Adam began and rubbed her head. "Let's go find a compartment."

The train whistled as the rest of the students started to board the train. I smiled at the man standing near the entrance then followed my brother into the packed hallway.

"It still looks the same," he announced in disappointment as we walked into a compartment.

"Why are you always negative?" I asked and put my stuff on the top rack.

"I’m not negative!" he claimed defensively and sat down next to Lena.

"Are you sure?" I asked and looked at him. "Name a time where you weren't."

The compartment quickly filled with silence and I smirked as Adam pouted in defeat.

"That's what I thought."

"Oh, shut up."

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and I turned my head to see who entered. Now, the thing to do at this point would be to greet the person nicely, but I refused to do that as I sat down across from my siblings to read a book.

"Draco," Adam began and got up to greet his best friend with a hand shake, "how was your summer?"

"My summer was good," Draco answered with a grin and returned it.

"Don't I know it," Adam laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"No," I interrupted and continued to read.

"Andrea," Adam snapped with disapproval.

"It's alright," Draco began with a smirk, "I understand my good looks are a lot for her to handle."

Realizing I could not ignore him any longer, I gently closed my book and looked at the Slytherin with annoyance, "If you think looking like a Dementor is a good thing then you have some serious mental issues." I smiled nicely, "Which would not be surprising since that explains your brain capacity."

Draco smirked with ignorance, "Other girls don’t seem to have a problem with my looks Blake."

"They must have been blind," I looked at him and shook my head in sadness. "Your looks probably made them lose their sight.” My eyes widen in fear, “Oh no, the room is starting to become blurry to me as I speak."

"Watch your mo—"

"Can't you guys just get along for once?" Adam butted in and shook his head in irritation.

"You're just jealous," Draco continued with a grin and ignored him.

"What am I jealous of?" I asked bored with the conversation.

"That other girls had what you can't get," he answered with a smirk.

I smiled softly and walked over to play with his tie.

"Malfoy," I started and removed my hands to trace the outline of his lips with my fingertips, "I think you're right." I leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth and followed the path to his ear. "You know what I think?" I whispered seductively and ran my hands slowly over his chest.

"What's that?" he questioned in a lowered voice and placed his hands on my waist to bring our bodies closer.

"It's time for you to leave," I said and pulled away.

A look of shock crossed over his features as I placed my hands on the front of his chest and pushed him back into the hallway. Smirking in triumph, I closed the compartment door to lock it and shut the blinds.

"I can't believe you just did that," Adam said with a surprised look as I turned around.

"Believe it," I replied and walked past him to sit back down.

"His is going to make you pay for that at school." he mentioned and sat across from me.

"What's that?" Lena interrupted and looked out the window as a castle came into view.

Adam scooted closer to her and pointed at the building, "That’s Hogwarts."

I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“It feels good to be back,” Adam mentioned as we entered the Great Hall.

I nodded in agreement, and stopped in the middle of the room to look at the other students. I smiled as a group of girls started to dance around in excitement when they spotted a friend.

“What house do you think our sister will be in?” my brother asked.

“I don’t know,” I looked at him and shrugged. “May—“

“I hope she's in Slythern,” a voice interrupted from behind me.

I groaned knowing who it was and turned to look him with a glare

“Go away,” I whined.

That smirk grew bigger, “Now, why should I do that when I can ruin your day?”

“You can never ruin my day Malfoy,” I smiled widely. “I just have to think of the look on your face when I pushed you out of the compartment this morning.”

The smirk vanished as I batted my eyelashes at him then turned around.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” I told my brother, who was shaking his head with a smile.

He nodded as I walked towards the table under the red banners and frowned with I didn’t see a familiar face. Suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist and someone kissed my cheek.

“I missed you,” a voice whispered in my ear.

Smiling, I turned around and looked into familiar green eyes, “I missed you too.”

The person smiled, and grasped my chin gently. Time stood still as our lips touched, and I forgot where I was. His mouth was so familiar, so tender that I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair as his arms around my waist tightened in anticipation. He pecked my lips one last time, and pulled away as I tried to catch my breath. He opened his mouth to say something when I was ripped out of his arms, and swung around.

“Andy,” someone shouted in my ear.

I laughed as I was put down and hugged really tight.

“I missed you,” Ronald Weasley said and pulled away with a delighted look.

I chuckled at him, “I’ve missed you too Ron. “

“What about me?” a softer voice asked.

I looked behind my friend and grinned as I caught a glimpse of brown hair. Untangling myself from Ron, I launched at my best friend and wrapped her in a hug.

“Hermione,” I yelled.

“Andy, air,” she laughed, “I need air.”

I pulled away quickly, “Sorry.”

She shook her head with a smile as Harry pulled me into his side and the Great Hall doors opened to reveal the first years. We sat at the Gryffindor table as Professor Mcgonagall brought them up to the podium and started to call off names.

“Nathan Jackson.”

A small boy with brown hair walked up to the stool and jumped in surprise when the Sorting Hat started to talk.

“RAVENCLAW!”

The table under the blue banners clapped with joy as he got off and smacked their hands.

“Lena Blake,” McGonagall called moments later and my sister sat down with a scared look.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” It yelled.

I clapped along with the table as she ran towards them then paid attention to the rest of the sorting. Seconds later, I felt a hand on my thigh tracing the outline of my leg and I looked up at Harry with a frown.

“Behave,” I whispered harshly and pushed it off.

I shook my head in annoyance as he chuckled and watched when the food started to fill the table after Dumbledore ended his speech. Ron grinned happily and began loading his plate.

“Really Ronald?” Hermione said and looked at him with disgust.

“Whwet?” he asked with a mouth full of food.

“Never mind,” she retorted disapprovingly and grabbed some potatoes.

Harry and I laughed as we enjoyed the rest of the feast with our friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I was dreaming. I knew it because I was wearing a bathing suit and stranded on an island with my boyfriend.

I looked around confused, “Why here?”

“What?” Harry asked and looked up as he played with sand.

I sat down next to him, “Why did I pick an island instead of something else?”

He shrugged, “It’s your dream love.”

“Hm," I said and observed my surroundings.

You know that island in a movie that’s too good to be true? Well, that’s what this place looked like. There were tall palm trees with coconuts on them and crystal, clear water that made the bottom of the ocean visible. I was busy trying to understand what was happening that I didn’t feel Harry caress my shoulder at first.

I glanced at him to see a mischievous smile on his face, “What are you doing?”

He didn't answer, but leaned closer to place a trail of kisses along my neck and I closed my eyes with a delightful sigh. He brushed a strand of hair off my cheek and lightly slid it past my ear, while softly rubbing my earlobe to support the back of my head. I felt him quickly inhale when I leaned in for a kiss and brought our bodies closer to deepening it. My back hit the sand as Harry laid on top of me, and everything started to get heated when he suddenly smacked my forehead.

“What did you do that for?” I yelled at him in shock.

He gently kissed my nose, “Time to wake up.”

I was about to yell at him for smacking me when suddenly, the person above me wasn’t my boyfriend anymore, but Hermione. I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing when a pillow smacked me in the face, “What the hell?”

“Wake up,” she told me and held the pillow tightly her hands with a demanded look.

I sat up and narrowed my eyes, “No.”

She shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

She hit me harder and I fell against my bed.

“Mione,” I whined and hid under the covers. “Five more minutes.”

She didn’t say anything and ripped the covers off to hit me with the pillow once more.

“Okay,” I shouted through the smacks. “I’m up.”

“Good,” she smiled sweetly at me.

I glared as she threw the pillow on a bed, grabbed her backpack and turned to look over her shoulder, “Don’t be late to breakfast or I’ll come back and attack you.”

I mumbled mean things as the door to the dormitory shut behind her and got up. Gathering my clothes, I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror with a smile on my face.

“That was a good dream,” I whispered and got in the shower.

***

I made my way out of the common room twenty minutes later and was wrapped in a hug when I entered the hallway.

“Andy!"

“Hey,” I looked down and smiled at my sister, “How was your night?”

“Good,” She let go and smiled back at me. “I meet some new friends.”

“That’s good,” I grinned and ruffled her hair. “Want to walk to with me?”

She nodded and grabbed my hand so we could walk the rest of the way to breakfast. Lena waved as we entered the Great Hall and ran off towards her table. I watched her for a moment with a smile then went to find my friends. 

“Good,” Hermione greeted me as I sat down next to Harry. “I was about to go back to the room and wake you up again.” 

I answered by throwing a grape at her with a scowl, but she ducked and it hit a guy behind her.

“Sorry,” I told him as he glared and narrowed my eyes at my best friend as she laughed. “I hate you.”

“What happened?” Harry asked and kissed me on the cheek.

“She,” I began with a yell and pointed at Hermione, “woke me up this morning by hitting me with a pillow.”

“A little extreme don’t you think?” he mentioned and looked at her with a frown.

“Nope,” she replied and drank the rest of her juice. “I was tired of hearing her moan and I knew she’d be late anyway.”

“What kind of moan?” Harry questioned and glanced at me.

Hermione grinned, “One that should be kept private.”

I glared at her as my face started to heat up. 

Harry chuckled and leaned in to whisper in my ear, “What were you dreaming off?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“You,” I confessed and paid attention to the thread on my robe.

“It’s okay,” He nipped my ear playfully. “I had a dream about you too.”

I blushed deeper and turned my attention towards Ron, who was stuffing his face, to change the subject.

“Morning,” I told him and ignored Harry and Hermione’s grins.

He looked up from his food and stared at me confused, “When did you get here?”

We all looked at him and laughed. I was about to say something when I saw McGonagall approach our table.

“Good Morning, Professor.” I greeted her nicely

“Good morning, Ms. Blake.” she answered, handed us our schedules and walked off. 

I watched Ron frowned as he look at his, "What is it?"

“I have Potions first with Slytherin.”

“Me too." I told him and looked at Harry and Hermione. "What about you two?"

“Charms with Ravenclaw,” they answered together.

“I guess we should be going than,” I told them as I got up.

I glanced at Ron, who was still frowning, and put my arm around his shoulder, “At least we have each other Ronkins.”

Waving bye to Harry and Hermione, we walked towards the dungeons and sat in the back when we entered class. I was taking out my supplies when Malfoy strolled in with a smirk and rolled my eyes in annoyance.

“This is going to suck,” Ron whined and rested his head against the desk.

“I agree,” I replied and watched Malfoy sit next to a girl, who smiled and played with her hair

“Sit down,” Snape told everyone as he walked towards the front of the class.

Students quickly ran towards their seats as he turned around to lecture.

“Since everyone is in their last year, we’ll be doing a group project until you graduate. You’ll have to work with partners and come up with a project on your own. I will not help in any way possible and you will not work during class. I expect you to do it on your own time.” He said and grabbed a clipboard from his desk, “There’ll be a presentation at the end of term and whatever you get on that will be your final grade for the course.”

I leaned closer to Ron and whispered, “Seems easy.”

He nodded in agreement as Snape started to call off partners.

“Weasley, Parkinson.”

Ron groaned as he strolled towards Pansy and I stopped paying attention to the list of names to place my forehead against the table. Waking up with a pillow attacking your face wasn’t nice, but it also made you more tired.

“Blake, Malfoy”

I snapped my head up just in time to see Malfoy smirk and sit next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

“No,” Harry told me as he paced back and forth in front of the Gryffindor Tower with an angry look

“Harry,” I began and tried reason with him, “I don’t have a choice.”

“I don’t care.”

I shook my head and watched him try to get a grip on his temper. I thought it would be a good idea to tell Harry who I was partnered up with for the rest of the year, figuring it would be best coming from me. At first, he didn't say anything, but once we were alone in the hallway, he started yelling.

“You can’t work with him Andrea,”

“Listen to me,” I began and grabbed his arm, “I have to do this because I need this grade to pass Potions, so deal with it.”

“You always do that,” he said and ripped his arm out of my hand with a glare.

“Do what?” I asked confused.

“Think of only yourself.”

“I do not,” I yelled shocked.

Not saying anything, Harry looked at me one last time and walked away. I watched his figure disappear around the corner with shock. I couldn't believe he said that to me, but maybe was it true? Did I think of only myself? I glanced at Hermione and Ron for help.

“Is he right?”

They faced each other than looked at me with a guilty expression.

“Sometimes,” Hermione said. “You don’t do it all the time though.”

“This isn't my fault,” I replied with a sigh.

“I know,” she said with a weak smile. “Harry will cool down after a while.”

Hermione hugged me then grabbed Ron’s hand to pull him down the hallway. I glanced at the floor with a sigh and let my mind wonder. Maybe he was right, because there were times where I didn't care about other people’s opinions or emotions. I did what I wanted without second guessing it. 

“Blake.” 

Losing my train of thought, I looked up and groaned loudly.

“What, Malfoy?”

“Meet me in the library at 10:00,” he replied ignorantly.

I nodded in agreement as he glanced at me and strolled down the hallway in the opposite direction.

“My day can’t get any worse,” I whispered to myself after Malfoy disappeared.

Suddenly, I was hit in the face with a water balloon. 

"You got in the way," Peeves laughed and floated off to throw other water balloons at the pictures hanging on the wall.

"I stand corrected," I said with a glare as Peeve’s laughter echoed in my ears.

Turning around, I walked up to my room once I entered the common room and found it empty. Shrugging, I changed into a pair of dry clothes and shut the door behind me as I made my way towards Harry's room.

“Harry?” I asked and opened the door to peek in.

“Here.”

I strolled over to find him sitting by the window and laced our fingers together.

“I’m sorry,” I began and sat across from him, “I should’ve considered your feelings.”

“I’m sorry too,” he replied with a small smile. “I should have never taken my anger out on you. It wasn't your fault you got paired off with Malfoy and I had no right to yell at you.”

I smiled and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me to kiss my forehead

“When are you meeting him?” he asked moments later.

“10:00.”

“You mean now.”

I glanced at the clock on his nightstand with a sigh, realizing I was late. Untangling myself from Harry, I gave him quick kiss and walked out of his room. As I entered the library, I saw Malfoy sitting at a nearby table looking at a piece of paper.

“You’re late,” he mentioned as I sat down across from him.

“How observant of you,” I said sarcastically and snatched away the paper he was reading. “So what do we have to do?”

He glared and snatched it back, “The instructions say we need to pick a potion, do research and create it. After, we have to write a research paper and present it at the end of the year. We also have to show how it works by using it in front of the class.”

I looked at him confused as he continued to talk. He stopped once he realized I wasn’t paying attention. 

“What?” he snapped with annoyance and placed the paper on the table.

“I never pegged you for the studious type.”

“Well, I never pegged you for the dimwitted type,” he began with a smirk, “guess you learn something new every day.”

I glared at him as he looked down at the paper once more and grabbed the pencil next to me. With a grin, I threw it at him and watched it bounce off his forehead with a laugh.

“What the hell?” Malfoy shouted and glared at me again.

“You’re going to get stuck like that.”

“What?” he asked confused, not understanding the change in topic.

“You’re going to get stuck like that if you keep glaring at me,” I answered and pointed at his eyes that were squinting. “Now that I think about it, it will improve your looks.”

“Nothing can improve your looks darling,” he replied with a smirk and grabbed my hand.

I snatched it back, “Let’s just get this over.”

“With pleasure,” He answered and looked through the instructions again. “We are doing the Polyjuice Potion.”

“No, we’re not,” I told him and narrowed my eyes then snatched the paper back. “I say we do the Aging Potion.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No,” I began with a growl, “Just because you like to boss everyone else around doesn't mean you can do that to me. Who do you think you are anyway? God, you’re such a bastard. I feel bad for your parents because you must have been an annoying bra—“

Before I could finish my rant, he leaned across the table to take my chin and kissed me.

“We are doing the Polyjuice Potion,” he told me and pulled away with a grin.

Gathering his things, Malfoy threw me one last smirk and walked out of the library.


	5. Chapter 5

I laid awake the next morning as the sun shined through the window to light up the dormitory like fireworks during a festival. I didn’t sleep last night because my mind kept wandering to what happened yesterday. I know the kiss didn't mean anything and Malfoy probably did it just to get a rise, but it was annoying the hell out of me. I growled and turned over onto my side to stare at the wall. Kissing was supposed to be a way to show someone you cared about them and wasn’t supposed to be used as a way to get under someone’s skin. 

“I hate him,” I mumbled.

“Who do you hate?” someone asked.

I turned over onto my back and looked at Hermione's bed as she stared at me with tired eyes.

“Nobody, “ I replied with a sigh. “Just have something on my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No,” I pushed the covers off and got out of bed.

Gathering my clothes, I walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day and jumped in the shower, wondering if I should tell Harry or not. Making my way towards breakfast twenty minutes later, I noticed Hermione looking at me when I left the room. Probably because we usually walk down together, but I needed to be alone. This thing that happened with Malfoy was really bugging me and I needed to know why it happened. I spotted him laughing with a group of friends when I got closer to the Great Hall, and I opened my mouth to shout when someone stopped in front of me.

“Hey sis,” Adam greeted with a smile.

I looked over his shoulder and watched Malfoy stroll into the Great Hall, disappearing out of my sight.

“What?” I growled and looked at my brother with an annoyed expression.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” he asked with a frown, taken aback by my sudden tone.

“I’m sorry, “ I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. “I didn’t get much sleep last night, so I'm a little cranky.”

“A little?” he began with a grin, “you’re always a bitch in the morning.”

“Shut up,” I laughed and hit him playfully.

“Ow, that hurt,” he stated and rubbed his shoulder. “Why do you always have to hit me?”

“Because you deserve it,” I smirked and crossed my arms.

“You’re mean,” he started with a pout.

“You love me,” I mentioned and kissed his cheek.

“Sure,” he rolled his eyes. “Walk to breakfast with me.”

I nodded and he bowed to offer his hand with a grin. I laughed and we skipped down the hallway liked those people did in that movie with the dog. What was it? The Wizard of Something? I couldn't remember. Adam kissed me on the cheek when we entered the Great Hall and I waved.

“Good morning,” Harry greeted with a smile as I sat down and leaned in to kiss me.

“Hi,” I choke out and turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead.

Harry frowned and turned away from me to pick at his food with a fork. I sighed quietly. I should tell him, but I knew he would overreact. The kiss didn’t mean anything to Malfoy and it sure as hell meant nothing to me, so why ruin his day? Not wanting to tell him right now, I finished up the bagel I grabbed and said goodbye to everyone to walk towards my first class. The morning passed by as blur and soon enough, I was in Potions waiting for Malfoy so I could confront him.

“Hey,” Ron said from beside me and made me jump in surprise.

“Hey,” I responded and looked at him. “You scared me.”

“What was with you this morning?” he asked and sat on the side of my desk.

“What do you mean?” I replied confused.

“You didn’t even say hi to me or Hermione this morning,” he began, “and you blew off Harry.”

“I didn—“

“Buzz off Weasebee,” Malfoy interrupted and took his seat next to me. 

Ron glared and walked over to his desk as I looked at Malfoy with a glare.

“We need to talk.”

“We do?” he asked and opened his potions book.

“Yes,” I stated.

“About?”

“About last night.”

“What about last night?”

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, “You know what about.”

“Hm, I can’t seem to remember,” he begun and tapped his chin lightly, “You have to refresh my memory.”

I wanted to yell at him when Snape walked in and told everyone to turn page ninety-six. I thought about what was the best way to murder someone for the next hour and jumped when the class bell rang. Quickly gathering things, I followed behind Malfoy and grabbed his arm. I pushed him into an empty classroom without noticing Ron.

“Honestly Blake,” Malfoy began with a smirk and walked over to a desk to sit on it, “if you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask.”

“Shut up,” I told him and closed the door to glare at him. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I didn’t kiss you,” he replied and tilted his head towards to side like dogs do when they are confused. “I think you’re imagining things.”

“I am not,” I yelled and stomped my foot like a child. “You kissed me knowing I would stay up all night thinking about it.”

He jumped off the desk and walked towards me with a grin, “You thought about me last night?”

“That’s not what I meant,” I told him and slapped away his hand when he went to grab my waist.

He caught it and brought my face closer to his with a wider grin, “What did you mean then?”

I narrowed my eyes and snatched my hand back to push him away roughly, “Don’t play dumb with me.”

“I didn’t kiss you last night, “he retorted and shook his head sadly. “Your obsessiveness over me is getting kind of creepy. I think you should see a doctor.”

“Excus—“

“We should meet at 8.00 tonight,” he interrupted, patted my shoulder and walked passed me.

“I’m not done with you yet,” I shouted as he disappeared into the hallway. “Malfoy!”

I growled as the door closed behind him than stomped out of the room to head to my next class. The rest of the day passed quickly as I made my way towards the common room. Sitting down near the fireplace, I placed my books on a nearby table and curled myself on the couch. Resting my head against the arm chair, I glanced around and wondered where everyone was when my eyes started to close. What seemed like minutes later, I felt the couch sink in as someone sat down and stroke my cheek.

“Wake up, love,” a voice said.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Harry.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” he smiled.

I sat up and stretched out my body, “What time is it?”

“Almost 8:00,” he replied and took my hand to kiss it.

“I need to go meet Malfoy for the project,” I began and pulled my hand back to get up, “so I’ll see you later okay?”

He nodded and I kissed him goodbye then made my way towards the library. I narrowed my eyes as I saw Malfoy reading a book and sat down across from him abruptly.

“Admit it.”

“This again?” he asked and glanced up with a smirk. “I’m beginning to think you’re in love with me.”

“Ugh,” I yelled and got up from the table to walk over to the books.

I give up. If he wants to forget about it than that’s actually what I am going to do. Grabbing a book on the Polyjuice potion, I skimmed through it and walked back to tell Malfoy about it when I found the table empty.

“Where did you go?” I asked and glanced around confused.

Suddenly, the book was ripped away as I was pushed up against a bookcase. Malfoy grabbed my hands to put them above my head.

“I did kiss you,” he admitted and whispered in my ear.

“Why didn’t you tell me when I asked earlier?” I muttered and looked at him, realizing his eyes had a hint of gray in them.

“I like your reactions.”

“I hate you.”

He smirked and removed his hands from my wrist to place them around my waist. He nudged the side of my cheek with his nose, and brought our bodies closer. He pulled my hair lightly to expose my neck and laid a kiss on it.

“I don’t think so.”

I didn’t have time to say anything because he was ripped away and thrown to the ground. As Harry started to punch him, I ran over to grab his arm and was pushed away roughly.

"Stop it,” I yelled and yanked him off.

We were both breathing heavily as I glanced down at Malfoy to see if he was alright and looked up again.

“It’s not what it looks like,” I began.

Harry laughed and ran his hands through his hair in aggravation, “I didn’t believe Ron at first.”

“What do you mean?” I asked perplexed.

“He saw you push Malfoy into an empty classroom earlier and thought you two had a thing, so he told me. I denied it at first and said you would never do that, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Harry—“

“No,” he interrupted and backed away when I tried to reach for him.

“Please,” I begged and felt my eyes water as I dropped my arms to my side.

He stared at me with an angry expression, “I can’t believe you did this.”

“We weren’t doing anything.”

“I saw you,” he yelled and came closer.

“It was a joke Harry,” I told him hopefully. “There’s nothing going on with Malfoy and me.”

He shook his head, walked out of the library as a small tear run down his face and my heart closed around itself. Realizing I should have pushed Malfoy away when I had the chance, I glanced down to see him holding his jaw with tears in my eyes and followed after Harry. As I made my way through the hallway, I couldn’t ignore the butterflies I felt for the certain Slytherin, which just made the whole situation worse.


	6. Chapter 6

I spotted Harry at the Gryffindor table the next morning and realized I haven’t had the chance to explain. I stopped by his room last night, but didn’t receive an answer. Deep down, I didn’t blame him. That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. Feeling my heart skip a beat, I walked over and opened my mouth to say something, but he quickly stood up and left without a glance in my direction. With a groan, I put my head in my hands and sighed in defeat.

“What did you expect?”

I looked up at Ron with a glare, “You didn’t even give me the chance to explain.”

“What was there to explain?” he began and glared back, “you pushed Malfoy into a classroom and—“

“And what?” I growled and refrained from punching him in the face. “You thought Malfoy and I were sneaking around? Get real Ron. That’s absurd, but you just assumed the worse and ran along to tell Harry, like the good little boy you are.”

He stared at me with a frown and shook his head in disappointment. Saying goodbye to Hermione, he followed after Harry. Hermione watched him leave with a sad expression and turned to look at me with an angry one. 

“Don’t start,” I told her and grabbed a piece of toast with peanut butter. 

“I just don’t understand.”

“There’s nothing to understand.”

“What’s Ronald talking about then?”

“Nothing,” I snapped. “He's stupid and needs to mind his own business.”

Hermione look taken back for a second and pushed her plate away to stand up.

“Mione,” I began with a breath, “I’m sorry.”

“Maybe you should learn to not shut everyone out when something goes wrong,” she stated and walked off. 

Aggravated, I stood up and made my way towards my first class. Sitting down in Divination, I didn’t pay attention to Professor Trelawney as she began the lesson and rested my head in the palm of my hand. Before I knew it, the rest of the morning passed by in a blur and it was lunch time. Not wanting to have another episode like before, I decided to spend some time outside. Walking out of school, I sat under a tree near the Great Lake and placed my books beside me. Laying my head against the trunk, I closed my eyes and relaxed as the fall breeze blew across my face. Everything was a mess. Not only were my best friends not talking to me, but neither was my boyfriend. I also still needed to sort out what I felt about Malfoy. It’s not like I had feelings for him because that was impossible. Maybe the butterflies I felt was nothing and just a random reaction. 

“Hey.”

“What,” I began and kept my eyes closed, already knowing who it was, “no last name this time?’

Malfoy didn’t say anything at first so I turned my head to stare at him. He continued to look at me with an unreadable expression, which kind of made me uncomfortable, and I arched my eyebrow in confusion. 

“What’s wrong with you?

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out and stood up to walk back into school.

I stayed where I was with my mouth hanging open, which earned me weird looks from a couple of first years. He just apologized. Malfoy, the person who can drive me insane in a matter of seconds, just apologized. Still trying to wrap my head around what just happened, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Getting up, I gathered my things and strolled back into the castle to continue with classes, even more confused than this morning. Like earlier, the day passed by very quickly and I found myself walking through the hallway to the Gryffindor Tower. Turning a corner, I saw Harry leaning against a wall with Hermione and Ron. Without acknowledging them, I tried to walk pass, but someone grabbed my arm to turn me around.

“Andrea,” Harry began with a sad expression, “wait.”

“Oh,” I ripped my arm out of his grasp and crossed my arms in frustration. “Now you want to talk.”

“I’m sorry,” he rubbed his head. “I should’ve given you the chance to explain.”

“You think?”

“We’re sorry too,” Hermione mentioned as Ron nodded in agreement from behind her.

“Why the sudden change?”

Harry grabbed my hands and I glanced at him,” Malfoy told me everything.”

“What?”

“He said what happened in the library was entirely his fault, including when you pushed him into the classroom. He also mentioned that he kissed you a couple of days ago.”

“He did?” I asked in shock.

They nodded.

“What happened when he told you?”

“I punched him in the face,” Harry said with a laugh.

I smiled and shook my head in amusement.

Harry gathered me in his arms and kissed my head, “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the kiss.”

He snorted, “We’re a mess aren’t we?”

“Yes,” I pulled back to look at him. “But, we can be a mess together.”

He smiled and leaned in to peck me on the lips. Sighing in content, I rested my head on his shoulder and saw a familiar pair of eyes staring at me. 

“I’ll be right back.”

Harry nodded as I walked off and made my way towards Malfoy.

“Nice shiner,” I mentioned once I reached him. 

“Thanks,” he began with a smirk, “Looks good doesn’t it?”

“Whatever,” I replied with a laugh, “Can I ask you something”

“Sure.”

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Explain everything to Harry.”

He shrugged, “Your crying was annoying.”

“Hm.”

“Hm what?” he asked in confusion.

“Are you sure you don’t have a crush on me Malfoy?” I teased with a grin. 

“I would never have a crush on you Blake,” he began with a glare, “let alone someone from Gryffindor.”

I grinned as he turned to walk away. 

Maybe Malfoy did have a heart somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like this story because I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story.


End file.
